


Comfort Food

by RandomRedneck



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Short, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: Sadie gets stood up, but finds a better option.





	Comfort Food

“He promised…why is he this late?”

 

Sitting at one of the tables in Fish Stew Pizza, Sadie idly checked her phone. No new messages. And Lars wasn’t answering. She was broken from her sulking by a bellowing shout of..

 

“ **KIKI!** Get rid of this chubby loiterer! She has been here for over an hour!”

 

Kofi, ever the tactful soul. Sadie released a defeated sigh.

 

“I wear that blue dress he said he likes. I get here early. And he stands me up. _Again._

Preparing to rise from her seat, she was stopped when Kiki set a slice of pepperoni on a plate in front of her.

 

“You look like you could use that right about now.”

 

She sat down in the opposite chair.

 

“Let me guess. Ear Gauges was gonna take you out tonight, and he didn’t show?”

 

Sadie leaned back in her chair.

 

“What gave it away?”

 

She poked at the slice of pizza.

 

“Well, you’ve been muttering stuff like ‘I’m gonna get the firesalt’ and ‘Why didn’t I leave him on that island’. It wasn’t hard to put it together…you look pretty by the way.”

 

Oddly enough, that seemed to annoy her.

 

“I know I do! And he keeps taking me for granted. He promised he’d show this time.”

 

She angrily took a bite out of her pizza.

 

“Why bother with him? There’s plenty of guys in town.”

 

Sadie let out a skeptical huff.

 

“Like who? Steven? Onion? _Ronaldo_?”

 

Kiki scratched her chin.

 

“Uh…fair point. You shouldn’t keep giving him attention just cause he’s your apparently only option. You deserve better than that.”

 

She sat forward in her chair.

 

“I know that. But he’s the only guy who looks my way. Who else would even notice me?”

 

Kiki rose from her chair.

 

“Have you considered a different option?”

 

Sadie raised an eyebrow.

 

“Different option?”

**THE NEXT DAY, THE BIG DONUT.**

“Hey, Sadie. Sorry I flaked last night. I got caught up in this awesome game, and…well…how about we try again tonight? Promise.”

 

Sadie scoffed at him.

 

“Too late, Lars. I have plans with someone else tonight.”

 

Right on cue, Kiki strolled in.

 

“One jelly donut, please.”

 

She set her money on the counter, taking her donut from Sadie.

 

“Oh, and also…”

 

She leaned down, stealing a quick peck from Sadie.

 

“See you tonight, cutie.”

 

She sauntered out the door.

 

“I…you…what!?”

 

Sadie smirked at him.

 

“You snooze you lose, Ear Gauges.”


End file.
